Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go
by HappyHollyWolly
Summary: Charlie Hudson, Finn's little sister, is a reserved and timid freshman at William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio. But her freshman year turns out to be something that she never expected it to be. They change her. But, not in a good way
1. one

**Summary: **_Charlie Hudson, Finn's little sister, is a quiet and timid freshman at William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio. But her freshman year turns out to be something that she never expected it to be. But, it changes her for the worst. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own, so far, is Charlie. **_  
_

* * *

**one **

_Today was the day. It was my first day of High School. Gosh, I've been waiting for this day for so long. _

Charlie bee-lined down the halls of William McKinley High School. It was the fourteen year olds first say as a High School Student. Her dark brown messy curls bounced around her shoulders as she walked. Her usual dazzling white smile was hidden behind her firm lips. She held her binder close to her body, as her chocolate brown eyes scanned the faces of the upper class men. Which one was going to strike first?

_**The Freshmen Slushies**, was what my brother, Finn, called it. The Jocks would 'welcome' the new freshmen with a good old ice drink to the face. _

Charlies older half-brother, Finn, was a senior. Football player and Glee Club front man, he used to have to much power when he roamed the halls with his now ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray. He had told Charlie of the happenings at William McKinley High School. He didn't have as much pull as he used to, but he did say he'd save her from any dumpster tosses, swirlies or anything of that nature which Freshmen be subject to from the upper class Jocks. But, the one thing he couldn't save her from was the Freshmen Slushies. It happened to everyone, whether they liked it or not. Charlie walked past her brother, with his usual look of confusion plastered on his face, being questioned by some Jew fro with a microphone and amateur cameraman.

_Yep. That's Finn. My Brother. Of course I have two now, after my Mom married Burt. They were friends before, from Glee Club. I on the other hand don't have any friends. I've always been quite shy and almost unsociable. I did have one friend, Katie, but she moved away two years ago. Since then I've been alone. I never really minded to be honest. It helped me focus on school more, seeing as I didn't have any friends or social groups to meet up with after school or on weekends. I quickly became the top of my class in Middle School. But this was High School._

_**It was a completely different ball game**._

"Well, would you look at you," the Latina cheerleader, Charlie knew as Santana Lopez, said, walking along side her. Before Finn and Quinn dated, Quinn was Charlie's babysitter. Days when she'd be over at Quinn's house, both Santana and Brittany Pierce, another girl from the 'Cheerios', were there "Little Charlie Hudson. Who would have guessed? You definitely didn't get your good looks from _Finn_ anyway."

"Thanks, I guess," Charlie replied, awkwardly. She didn't know whether to take it as a compliment on her looks or an insult against her brother.

"But, seeing as your friends with the head bitch in this place, I can hook you up," Santana said, smirking down at the shorter girl along side her.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, a little taken a back. A, they were friends? and B, hook her up?

"Not in that way," Santana said, holding onto the freshman's are. Stopping her in the middle of the hallway "You are a freshman, but I may be able to convince Coach Sue to let you join the Cheerio's. You can be my protégée. My sub-bitch."

"Uh, thank's but, no thanks," Charlie said walking on, backwards, as Santana stood there shocked. Girls were lining up to join the Cheerio's, and the one that get's a by into the squad turns it down.

"But-" Santana began.

"I'm sure there's someone else who want's that spot," Charlie said, turning on her heels only to be met by an ice-cold slushie in the face. Behind her, two Hockey players double high-fived each other and hooted loudly, as Charlie froze her face, the ice drink dripping down her body.

"Taste the rainbow, Freshman," One of them shouted as they walked on, looking for their next target.

_Like I said. High School was a completely different ball game. _


	2. two

**Summary: **_Charlie Hudson, Finn's little sister, is a quiet and timid freshman at William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio. But her freshman year turns out to be something that she never expected it to be. But, it changes her for the worst. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own, so far, is Charlie. **_  
_

* * *

**two**

The first couple of days of High School had passed in a blur for Charlie. She settled into all her classes and knew her weekly schedule by heart. She was still adamant to try and make any friends. The groups of friends you had from middle school seemed to follow through to high school and there was no breaking that. There was no point in trying to. So she ate alone at lunch. Even her brother had a group of friends. She stared over at them. The Glee Kids. Of course he was on the football team and was once the most popular boy in school, but it was Glee that ruined that. However, she'd never hear Finn speak ill of the New Directions, ever! They're practically family to him at this stage. They're one big family.

Charlie looked down at her horrid school lunch, poking it around with her fork. Like hell she was going to eat this junk. That was when something else caught her attention. A beat from the drum kicked in, followed by the rhythmic strum of the guitar. _Is this FAME! or something _Charlie thought looking around the cafeteria. The Glee kids were getting and dancing about to the music. _  
_

"_See the people walking down the street, they fall in line, just watching all their feet_," Rachel, Finn's girlfriend, began to sing. She jumped up on the table and strutted down it. Charlie knew Rachel had very little confidence issues. Probably being raised on a stage had something to do with that. She could get up and sing anywhere, even now in a school cafeteria. Charlie couldn't do that "_And I know where they wanna go. They're walking in time._"

"_They got the beat,_" The whole glee club chorused and repeated, two cheerleaders getting up and dancing along side Rachel. Charlie could see they were Santana and Brittany.

"_All the kids just getting out of school, they can't wait to hangout and be cool_," Santana sang herself "_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve, that's when they fall in line._" The Glee club joined in again. Charlie had to admit they were pretty good. Her Mom, Finn and Kurt always tried to get her to go along to their performances but she always refused. She had no interest in it.

"_Go-Go music really makes us dance, 'til the party puts us in a trance_," Brittany started singing, dancing seductively on the cheerleaders table "_do or choose, that just gives us a chance, that's when we fall in line_," Of course, the club joined in again, but this time when it ended, one of the cheerleaders got up and threw food at Rachel. This caused a major food fight in the cafeteria. Charlie ducked down, trying not to get food in her brown curls. Dry spaghetti, vegetables and bread was flying in very direction. Charlie grabbed her bag and made a bee-line out the door.

* * *

It was free period, and was Charlie exiting the bathroom. After the lunch food fight scenario, Charlie made her way to the bathroom, where she continued to pick the rotten pieces of spaghetti from her hair for the next 20 minutes. Lunch was over, and everyone had split for free period. Usually students attended some of their extra curricular during this time, but seeing as Charlie hadn't joined any clubs, societies or teams, she was just going to go to the library to get a head start on some homework. It was when she was approaching the choir room that she heard it. It sounded like a bag of cats being drowned. Charlie scrunched up her face at the off-key notes of '_Big Spender_' coming from the open doors.

As she neared the room, a petite sophomore strutted confidently out of the room. Charlie realized it must have been her. The girl winked at Charlie as she walked past her.

"Nailed it," She stated, walking on. Charlie stopped and stared back at the bubblegum princess, that had just passed her. She scoffed, shaking her head and strolled on.

In the choir room, Rachel was rambling on about how Sugar Motta would have killed their chances in competition. Finn sat staring out the door. Almost still in shock about what just happened.

_This happens alot of the time when Rachel rambles. I just sit and stare at something until she stops. Unless she asks me a question, then I just nod and hope I'm right_.

"Isn't that right, Finn?" He caught Rachel asking him. He slowly nodded his head, a blank expression still evident on his face. It was when a mess of curly brown hair passed by the door, that something finally hit Finn. He got up from his seat and began walking out the door.

"Finn?" Mr. Schue asked confused, as a trance-like Finn burrowed out the door.

"Five minutes,"

_Our house wasn't that big. We all had to share a bathroom before moving in with Burt and Kurt. Usually when I was waiting for Charlie to finish getting ready in the morning, I could hear her sing. She was pretty good, and seeing how Glee only had eleven members, thanks to Quinn dropping out, we needed and extra team mate. _

"Charlie," Finn called after her. She stopped and looked back to see Finn walking towards her.

"Hey," She said, looking a bit confused. Shouldn't he be at Glee practice?

"What are you doing now?" He asked her.

"Ugh, I was just going to the library to-" She began, but was cut off by her brother.

"No, you're not," Finn said "Why don't you come to Glee?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows as high as they could go.

"Because, I know you'd enjoy it," Finn told her. "And I know you're a good singer."

"You're kidding me, right?" Charlie asked. "This _has _to be a joke. There is no way you're seriously considering that I join glee club."

"I'm completely serious," Finn replied. "Join New Directions and I guarantee you that every person in that room will be your friend. And no offence, Charls, but, you don't really have any friends."

"Well, that's my choice, Finn," Charlie said, shrugging her shoulders. Finn walked around her and began to lead her back down the hall. "Finn."

"Come on," Finn said, practically pushing his resisting sister into the choir room "Guys, I've found you a new member."

"Against her own will," Charlie said, standing in the middle of the room. All eyes where on her, mostly confused ones. What was Finn doing? Charlie looked over at him, and with his eyes, she could see him pleading. "Alright, I'll join. But, I'm not singing on my own. I'll just...sway in the background, or something."

"Exactly what I've been asking for since day one," Rachel exclaimed standing up and going to give her boyfriends kid sister a hug. "Welcome to the club, Charlie."

_this was going to be fun._


	3. three

**Summary: **_Charlie Hudson, Finn's little sister, is a quiet and timid freshman at William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio. But her freshman year turns out to be something that she never expected it to be. But, it changes her for the worst. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs that may be mentioned. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own, so far, is Charlie. **_  
_

**I'm sorry for the really bad chapters recently. I'm trying to make them better, but summer laziness has hit, plus, i have slight writers block. hopefully it'll pass soon and i can get on with updating my stories. its so annoying. anyway, they should be getting better soon. **

**Just to explain a bit, this is still set in _The Purple Piano Project_. It's just that One was an AU chapter, kinda, and then the Two was mainly canon. This is AU again and then Four is half AU half canon. I'm not sure which one it mainly is yet, because I haven't written it. Luckily, in _The Purple Piano Project_, there wasn't much canon story lines Charlie could be featured in, so I'm setting out the one's I've come up with and will introduce her into the canon ones later on. _I Am Unicorn_ should start about Five. It will be about three/four chapters per aired episode, but if there is a lot going on them it might be more, or if it's really boring, a maximum of two.**

**Plus, I know they are really short, don't worry they will also be getting longer from four/five onwards. I'm still easing myself into writing this. Getting into the right zone and all. My fellow writers will know, if they have a couple of different stories going, there are different zones you have to be in. Or maybe that's just me :L**

**WARNING! There is bullying in this chapter, so it'll be more, I don't know the word, but you know what I mean, than other chapters.**

**Also, if you have time, check out the I Was Here wikia (check my profile for the link). It is a wiki for this story and the stories that will follow. There will be more than one because I don't like really long stories that are like 100+ chapters. It's best splitting it up. So far it'll probably be one story for freshman year, one for sophomore etc and maybe some one or two shots for some summer memories, or whatever. Anyway, check it out. It's still a work in progress, but it's getting there. Plus there will be spoilers posted soon on the Chapter Four page on whats coming up. I'm going to run with this or create a blog to announce spoilers or new characters and do trailers and stuff like that. Maybe both, I don't know yet. **

* * *

**three**

_'Okay, the bell is going to ring in three...two...one...'_ Charlie sat staring at the red bell hanging over the chalkboard of Algebra I. She doesn't care that x plus y equals banana. She didn't need to know that stuff. Charlie was pretty sure that she was going to enter into a career that didn't involved any mathematics besides simple addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. She'd make a stretch at long division, but that was it. Resting her chin in her arm, Charlie was awaiting the bell to sound the end of class, which was less than 60 seconds away. '_Damn lets try it from five this time. Five...four...' _And with that the bell rang and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. '_Ah close enough'_ Charlie rose from her seat and gathered her books.

"Remember students, your first test is next Tuesday and I'll be expecting A's all around," Mrs. Spitler said as her class were packing up. "It's simple algebra. A monkey could do it."

"And I knew what monkey in this class will be getting an A," a low voice said, snidely behind Charlie. She turned her head slowly to see the two bottle blondes sitting a few seats behind her. Donna Warren and Jenna Jackson were the two biggest bitches in their middle school and were most likely going to make the prestigious Cheerio's, as they've been doing cheerleading since they were like five. Donna's father owns about 80 per cent of the fast food places in Lima and Jenna's parents set up Breadstix. The two giggling teenagers turned their heads together when they saw Charlie looking over her shoulder at them.

"Oh my God, she heard us," Jenna whispered to her best friends.

"Who cares, the brain box knows what she is," Donna stated, sniggering away. Charlie turned her head back and made her way to the exit. Donna and Jenna had always been bitchy. All through Middle School. They were the stereotypical blonde cheerleaders who seemed to get a kick out of making their other classmates feel small. "She's a loner and in Glee club. She cannot get any worse than _that_." Donna and Jenna stood up and followed the rest of the class out of the room. Donna enjoyed being on the top. She was the most popular girl in middle school. Captain of the cheerleading team and in a couple of years, she knows it will be the same with the Cheerio's. Well, once she's made the squad. Tryouts were yesterday after school and she and Jenna had been practicing since mid-summer. The cheerio's were prestigious and Donna was certain she'd be in the infamous Coach Sue's good graces after it. It was only days before she'd be told she made the team. She had to be good at something. That was cheerleading. She doesn't do well in school, which only makes her father stricter on her. He wanted her to have perfect grades. Be the perfect child. She was an only child. Her father put a lot of pressure on her to be great at everything. He was expecting her to go an ivy league school like Princeton or Yale. Cheerleading was her escape, and other ways.

"Follow my lead," Donna told Jenna, taking the lead in front of her naive best friend. Walking swiftly down the hall, Donna walked up behind the curly haired freshman and roughly nudged her in the back of the shoulder. Charlie lost her grip on her binder and book, but managed to regain it before the they went crashing to the ground. That was before Charlie felt another blow to her opposite shoulder from Jenna, sending the contents of her arms billowing to the floor. Jenna caught up with a chuckling Donna. "Watch where you're going, Einstein."

"That happened to my brother once, except," Jenna began "He bumped off the wall and fell down the stairs. He was in hospital for a week."

"Shut up," Donna told her, walking on down the hall. Charlie breathed in slowly and ran her fingers through her curly hair. She bent down to pick up her books. Sheets had ripped from their places and the pages of her algebra book were bent in every direction from the rough fall. Just when she thought nobody was going to come to her help, she saw a hand in front of her, scooping up some of the fallen out sheets. Slowly lifting up her head, she saw a familiar face.

"Thanks," Charlie told Blaine as she rose up. Blaine handed her the sheets of paper and giving her a sympathetic glance. She fixed them back into her folder before tucking her bangs behind her ear and walking past him.

"You shouldn't let them do that to you," Blaine said, scaring Charlie a little bit. She only met him a few times, when he came over with Kurt. Blaine walked along side her.

"They've been like that since middle school," Charlie said, reaching her locker. She reached up and began to undo her lock. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get used to _that,_" Blaine said, looking down the hall to see the two blonde freshmen turn a corner. "It was _that_ that caused Kurt to transfer schools last year, remember."

"I know," Charlie said, staring into her locker, before shifting her eyes upward to her step-brothers boyfriend. "Just don't tell Kurt, or Finn. I'll handle it."

"Okay, but-" Blaine began, but was cut off by a Latina Cheerio coming their way.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, I'll take it from here," Santana told him, gesturing him to move along.

"See you in Glee," He, reluctantly, said before going off down the corridor.

"What do you want, Santana?" Charlie asked, finding her books for her next class, Ancient History. History was one of Charlie's favorite subjects. She always excelled in it. "I'm not in the mood."

"And hello to you too, crankster," Santana stated "I've come to put my offer back on the table."

"And I told you," Charlie said, pausing, grabbing her book "No." She slammed her locked shut, roughly. Turning on her heel, she tried to make off down the corridor.

"Oh, please, don't act like everyone _didn't_ see the little spectacle those two Quinn wannabe's put on back there," Santana said, quick on the freshman's heels "I can help you out. You said you wouldn't join any clubs and you can't say that wasn't you in Glee yesterday."

"It doesn't matter, I've already missed try-outs," Charlie said.

"Well, it's lucky that you know the captain of the Cheerio's," Santana said. "Listen, Coach only takes one freshman each year. I can get you the spot. I have some serious pull."

"Haha, you're kidding," Charlie told her, giving a fake laugh. "If I get the only freshman spot on the Cheerio's, Donna will _lynch_ me. She's been craving that spot since the sixth grade. There is no way she is going to give it up that easy."

"Not if it's not hers to give up," Santana said. "You'd make a great Cheerio, and let's face it. You'd look super-hot in a uniform. The guys at school will be falling at your feet. Then, you can be the one shoving others in the shoulders and not them."

"But, I don't want to shove anybody in the shoulders," Charlie said, looking up at the senior who was a few inches taller than her.

"Not the point," Santana stated, stopping outside the history classroom at the back of the school. "Just say the word and I'll have you in a uniform come fourth period."

"Why are you so intent on my joining?" Charlie asked, as a few students slid their way past the senior and freshman.

"I told you. I need a sub-bitch," Santana said, folding her arms across her chest and keeping her rock hard exterior intact. "And it's you I want."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Not until hell freezes over, Glee-atch," Santana said, proudly "And I don't feel a breeze today."

"Sure," was all Charlie said.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked, not expecting the fourteen-year old to cave in so easily.

"Sure," Charlie said, turning to enter the classroom "I'll join the Cheerios." _Just to shove in Donna and Jenna's faces. _


	4. four

**Summary: **_Charlie Hudson, Finn's little sister, is a quiet and timid freshman at William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio. But her freshman year turns out to be something that she never expected it to be. But, it changes her for the worst. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs that may be mentioned OR performed. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own, so far, is Charlie.**

**WARNING! Bullying and Language. **

**And check my profile to the link for this wiki for spoilers and character profiles! (STILL IN PROGRESS)**

* * *

**four**

Staring at her reflection in her full length mirror, Charlie was in awe of herself. The last thing she thought she'd be this year was a Cheerio. Even though, it was something she despises. Cheerleaders. But, the uniform fit her like a glove. It was like she was meant to wear it. The control panels hid away any lumps or bumps she has, and the short, pleated skirt showed off her long legs. Like Santana said, she'd have to go for a spray tan every week to keep up appearances. Luckily, they were free, thanks to the big boosters the Cheerios have. Charlie swayed side to side, watching the pleats of the skirt flow around her thighs. A small smile spread across her lips and she chuckled. She never honestly thought of herself in this position. Yes, when you're a little girl, you all dream of being a ballerina or a cheerleader, then you grow up. Now she was it. Too bad Donna was going to have a field day today when Charlie shows up at school in a Cheerios uniform. And Charlie was going to enjoy seeing her get so annoyed. Finally getting one over on all the insults she has put up with for years. Well, as long as Donna doesn't punch her, she'll be happy.

"_Kids, hurry up or you're going to be late!_" Charlie heard her Mom call up the stairs to her, Finn and Kurt. Looking at her clock, it was seven am. Quickly, Charlie grabbed her new Cheerios hoodie, backpack and binder and dashed out of the room. Carole was cleaning up in the kitchen when Charlie entered the room. Breakfast was made like five minutes ago and was starting to go cold. Well, the toast and bacon were, anyway. Burt, who was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, had already finished his specialized breakfast. After his heard attack, he had to eat differently and more healthily.

"Morning, Mom," Charlie chimed, setting down her binder on the breakfast table and taking a seat. She picked up a slice of toast and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Morning, sweetie," Carole said, turning around to look at her daughter "Have you seen Finn and Kurt this morning, they're going to be late if they are any longer?"

"Pleasures of having my own bathroom now," Charlie said, her mouth half full of toast. Since her Mom and Burt married, they have moved house. It was bigger and in a really nice neighborhood. Plus, Charlie got her own bathroom. It was her very own Malibu dream house: Lima edition. "No interaction with anyone before seven am. They shouldn't be much longer. You know Kurt, always exactly on time."

"Good Morning Hudson-Hummel household," Kurt sang, as he entered the room.

"What did I say?"

"And what are you having this morning, Cheerios or Stab-Your-Friends-In-The-Back-Flakes?" Kurt asked, bitterly. Since everyone found out about Charlies decision to join the Cheerios, they've all taken it personally. News that was new to Charlie was that the Cheerios and Glee club were, like, mortal enemies, apart from Santana, Brittany and Quinn. The rest were all Sue's minions in taking down the Glee club. Apparently, they were concerned that Charlie would also become one of those minions and turn her back on New Directions. Some were taking bets that it would happen within a year.

"Kurt," Burt spoke up, warning his son.

"I can assure you, my allegiance is to the Glee club," Charlie said, calmly.

"That's what you say now," Kurt began.

"That's what I'll always say," Charlie corrected him. "And we're you in the Cheerios for a while?"

"Yes, _a__nd_ I quit once I realized they were the enemy camp," Kurt informed her. "They purposely set fire to our piano last week."

"Whatever," Charlie shook her head, rolling her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Kurt had refused to let Charlie anywhere near his car, or in his terms, his 'baby', in the Cheerios uniform, so Charlie had to wait an extra fifteen minutes until Finn was ready to go. This left her with just enough time to get her Spanish book from her locker before homeroom. The hallways were half-empty, making it easy for Charlie to maneuver her way the classroom. Even though, she practically ran from her locker to homeroom, she was still one of the last to get to the classroom. Followed not-so-closely by the guy who'd fallen in with the stoners and was off smoking pot before class. Homeroom was a waste of time, if there wasn't anything going on in the school. Already they were into their third week back and nothing excited had ever happened. They just sat there, Charlie usually doing her homework or studying, while the others talked and gossiped and the teacher sat updating her Facebook status. '_So bored...fml._' Charlie mocked, seeing the man leaning back in the chair, with his feet resting on the desk and his thumbing hammering away a storm on the keypad of his blackberry. Taking her usual seat near in the middle of the class, Charlie could feel eyes on her. Everyone was staring, she could feel it.

"Whoa, Hudson, since when are you a Cheerio?" Danny Masterson asked her. Danny was one of the most popular boys from Middle school, and the hottest. He had been Charlie's crush since she was twelve. Now, he was one of the newest drafts into the football team and in line for the quarterback spot next year, after Finn graduates. Charlie smiled, her mind going blank. _'__He knows my name, well...my last name. He's actually speaking to me. Play it cool Charlotte_.' Charlie could just hear Santana's voice in the back of her head. _'Remember, you're a Cheerio and my Sub-bitch now. You aren't the prisoner anymore. You take your own prisoners. Show them the real Charlie Hudson'_.

"S-Since today," Charlie stuttered, resting her chin in her hand and trying to smile cutely. '_This is going horribly wrong. I probably look so desperate_'.

"Cool," Danny said, giving her his cute little half-smirk and slight nod of the head. Charlie sighed and smiled. At the corner of her eyes, she could see the daggers she was getting from a blonde at the back of the classroom. Donna was fuming. The pencil she was holding in her hands was bending slightly from the tight girl Donna had enforced on it from either end. It was going to end up snapping. Her nostrils flared with her deep breaths. _'This means war_' Donna thought.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Coach Sylvester?" Charlie asked, knocking on the door before entering the infamous Cheerios coaches' office. The place was decorated in trophies and certificates. Work out equipment sat scattered across the room. Everything from an elliptical down to weights. The large desk sat at one end of the room, with the tall woman behind it, glasses balancing on her nose and reading some book. Charlie ultimately felt so small to her. _'I'm going to die today.'_

"Take a seat," Sue said, pointing to the mere bench in front of the desk. The tracksuit-clad woman took a seat in her comfy, leather swivel chair. Taking her own seat, Charlie sat almost terrified. She heard the stories. She was the staff member that often made students cry. Mainly her own Cheerios. "You know why I called you here?"

"Sorry," Charlie shrugged, shaking her head. "No."

"Stand up," Sue demanded, and Charlie scrambled to her feet again. She reached out in front of her and grabbed a large white binder, covered in Cheerios stickers. She held it out in front of her and Charlie took it from her hands. She was shocked by the weight of the binder. It was surprisingly a lot heavier than it looked.

"Ugh, what is it?" Charlie asked looking through it.

"It is your Cheer-bible," Sue said. Charlie opened it up to see a contents page. _Rules and conditions. Schedule. Food Plan. Appointments._ "You stick to that, and I won't kick you off my team quicker than Will Schuester lubricates his hair every morning."

"Thanks, I guess," Charlie said, still flicking through the pages. There must be at least two hundred sheets. It was ridiculous.

"You can go now," Sue said, perching her glasses back on her nose and opening her book again. Charlie held the binder close to her body, as she turned to walk out the door again. "And Hulsten?" Charlie turned around, knowing she meant her. Sue peaked up over the rim of her glasses at the fourteen year old. "Don't piss me off." _'This is what a near death experience feels like.'_ Charlie walked down the hall to her locker. No way was she carrying it around all day. She'd just pick it up after Cheerios practice after school. Santana had been kind enough to tell her when they had practice. Every single day they had at least one practice, plus three hours on a Saturday. Luckily it was the lunch period and a vast majority of the students were in the cafeteria or off doing something interesting with their lives. Charlie easily found her locker and placed the large binder into it. She rubbed her biceps gently, sore from carrying the weight. She looked at the almost empty inside of her locker. She hadn't gotten around to decorating it yet. She would have to eventually. It was going to be hers for four years. The only thing that graced it was the complementary WMHS sticker she received on her first day here.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlie jumped when her locker slammed shut in front of her. Standing there, her slim hand resting on the metal door, was Donna, with her eyes blazing in fury.

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"You took my spot on the Cheerios?" Donna asked, a coy smirk playing on her lips. "Are you that jealous of me that you _have _to take what is mine to begin with? You and I both know that _I _would make a far better Cheerio than _you_ ever will. Plus, I know for a fact you didn't even try out. How is it you even got my spot anyway? It couldn't be your dumbbell of a brother. Coach Sue hates over half of those _Glee kids_. Quinn Fabray? Uh-uh. She's to busy smoking under the bleachers and stealing lunch money now to pay attention to the little _brats_ she used to babysit. And then it hit me. I saw you with Santana Lopez. You stole _my spot_ by convincing that Cheeri-hoe to give it to _you._"_  
_

"That's not what happened."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is. You've always been jealous of me," Donna said, baring her clean, white teeth like an animal. She rested one hand on the locker beside Charlie's head and the one was resting on her hip. "Don't get to comfortable in the uniform. Because, come the holidays, I'll be the one walking these halls in the uniform and you'll be back being the smart little kid, nobody likes. Make sure you have it dry cleaned first. I wouldn't want to catch the loser off of you. And as for Danny, you can have my sloppy seconds. You won't be in this position much longer. Better make use of it while you can." Charlie stood with her back to the lockers as Donna hovered over her. Her face mere inches from Charlie's. "See you later, loser."

* * *

Charlie tried not to let her interaction with Donna get to her. But, her words kept swirling around in her head.

_'__**I** _would make a far better Cheerio than **_you_** ever will...You've always been jealous of me...you'll be back being the smart little kid, nobody likes... You won't be in this position much longer. Better make use of it while you can.' 

The last words caught her. _'Better make use of it while you can.'_ The only reason she agreed to join the Cheerios was to, finally, get one over on Donna. She wasn't about to be bullied out of it yet. No way. Charlie had sworn to herself she wasn't going to play dirty or take advantage of being a Cheerio and the power that comes with it. There was no other choice. The only way she is ever going to stay in this position is fighting back, dirty. That meant becoming the type of person that Charlie despised. The bitchy cheerleader. The one who makes sure others know she is better than them.

_Being myself isn't going to cut it anymore. I'm too nice. Too timid. I've let people walk all over me. Especially Donna Warren. This is high school now. It's a completely different ball game to before. The only way I'm going to survive, metaphorically anyway, is by becoming the stereotypical cheerleader. I need to show Donna where she stands now. Somewhere where she can't bully anyone anymore. She needs to be silenced once and for all. And I know how. _

Charlie looked across the choir room to Santana talking with the other Glee clubbers.

_I need to listen to what Santana has been saying over the past couple of days. As her...Sub-bitch, I need to do this. Santana is constantly giving me tips on how to behave and how to assert my power over others. I'm a Cheerio, now. I need to do this. I'll listen to what Santana is saying and take everything on board. It's the only way this is going to work_. _I'll starting right away. Bitch mode is hereby activated._

"Ladies and gentlemen, lets here it for Glee clubs newest member, Blaine Anderson," Will said, following Blaine into the choir room, acquiring everyones attention.

"Thanks again, everyone, I'm so thrilled to be here," Blaine said, with a huge grin on his face. "It's going to be a great year, I can feel it. We're all going to go to Nationals." Everyone clapped and hooted. They were all obviously excited for the year ahead of them. They could feel it too. It was their year.

"Well," Charlie spoke up, getting a few members attention "That is if Finn and Rachel don't screw it up again." A coy smile spread across Santana's face, as a few chuckles escaped a couple Glee members. _'She was listening after all. There's my bitch._'

"Alright, enough," Will said, re-instating the silence. He looked ahead to see Finn's confused face. "Is there a problem, Finn?"

"I just want Blaine to know that we're _not _the Warblers," Finn tried to explain. "You know, we're not into the bells and whistles or the ball-hogging."

"I-I-I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Blaine questioned, taking a seat beside Charlie.

"Well, yeah you set a bonfire in our courtyard," Finn stated, referring to last Friday's incident.

"I saw that, it was actually pretty cool," Charlie stated, playing with the end of her curly ponytail.

"And, doorknob, it was an act of political protest," Santana butted in, leaning across, so she could look Finn in the face.

"Leading me to the next order of business," Will said, strutting over towards Santana's seat. "Santana, you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios who set fire to our piano. How could you do that?"

"Mr. Schue, Sue made me," Santana defended herself.

"Brittany and Charlie didn't do it," Will told her, pointing to the other two Cheerios in the room.

"I was going to help," Brittany began. "But, I'm a water-sign, so."

"Yeah, and I-I wasn't a proper Cheerio then, Mr. Schue," Charlie stated, raising her hand, as if in class.

"You're banned from Glee." Will told her. Everyone was shocked at what he was doing, especially Charlie. "Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club, as the rest of the people in this room." He extended his hand towards the exit door. Santana sat there for a minute before getting up.

"You know what, I could use a break," She stated, before swiftly making her exit from the room.

"You know, good for you, Mr. Schue," Mercedes broke the silence. "It's about time we got some allegiance up in here." Kurt gave a glare down to Charlie, seated in front of him, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Will began. "If we wanna win Nationals this year, we need to be united." He quickly turned his head to the Glee co-captain. "Rachel, you had an announcement?"

"Yeah, after pushing the envelope last year. I strongly believe we should secure the rights to a, shall we say, less controversial show for our school musical. Wait for it," Rachel said, standing up. "West Side Story." Charlie's eyes lit up at the sound of the musical. West Side Story was one of her favourite movie-musicals of all time, along with Grease and Chicago.

"Is that the one with the cats?" Brittany asked in monotone.

"No, Brit, the like Romeo and Juliet," Charlie informed her, from her neighboring seat.

"And has a lead role that showcases my talent and essence perfectly; Maria."

"For which, there will be open auditions, right?" Mercedes asked, leaning back in her seat "Because, Mercedes is feeling extremely pretty this year."

"Kurt, you had sometime too right?" Mr. Schue asked and Kurt hopped up from his seat behind Brittany, Charlie and Blaine.

"Kurt Hummel is waving into McKinley's shark-infested political waters and running for senior class president," Kurt said, ecstatically with Rachel clapping as he finally took a breath. "I thank you in advance for you're votes."

"Okay, so much excitement," Will said, before getting back down to business. "Now, lets rehearse."

"Look what they did to us, Mr. Schue," Tina spoke, pointing to the pianos in front of them. "Just like the purple pianos, they ripped out our guts, threw crap all over us and burned us up."

"Yeah, we got hit pretty hard," Will said, walking over to the one remaining working piano and playing a few keys. "But, these pianos are still making music and so are we."

"Mr. Schue, as always, you and I are on the exact same page," Rachel said standing up and walking to the center of the floor. Brad took a seat at one of the purple pianos and began to play a soft tune. Rachel, then sang a slow rendition of _You Can't Stop the Beat_, from Hairspray.

"Great idea, Rachel, let's do it," Will said, happily. "Nobody can stop the beat."

* * *

After a few days of vocal training and choreography, New Directions were ready to showcase their finished piece. Everyone had agreed to wear purple to symbolize the purple pianos. Rachel took to the center of the stage in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion.

_"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons girl, but you know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just cannot stand still. 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round. And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums and I found my way. 'Cause you can't stop the beat..." _Rachel sang perfectly, before the tempo rose and everyone joined her on stage. "_Five, six, seven, eight!"__  
_

_"Ever since this old world began. A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it, the best that I can today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say...That you can't stop the beat!" _Rachel and Finn sang, while everyone else danced quickly around them. Finn was on the drums, while Puck was on guitar. Mike and Brittany took over as lead dancers, before Mercedes began.

"_You can't stop today,_" Mercedes sang.

"_No,_" the other singers chimed.

"_As it comes speeding down the track. Child, yesterday is hist'ry," _Mercedes sang.

_"He's gone."_

_"And it's never coming back." _Mercedes rendered.

"_Don't look back."_

_"Cause tomorrow is a brand new day and it don't know white from black,"_ Mercedes sang, and hit a brilliant note.

"_'Cause the world keeps spinning' round and 'round,_ _And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. __I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way.__'Cause you can't stop the beat!" _Everyone chorused. "_Ohhhh, Ohhhh. Ever since we first saw the sun, a man and woman liked to shake it, when the day is done. So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above. You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of. But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay, You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat!" _

Everyone began laughing and cheering at how well it went. Charlie turned around and was pulled into a hug by Tina.

* * *

**Here, is your really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The Purple Piano Project is now dead. Here comes I Am Unicorn. Remember keep checking the wiki for spoilers concerning the next chapter and I may be starting a blog soon too for this, so keep your eyes open. **


	5. five

**Summary: **_Charlie Hudson, Finn's little sister, is a reserved and timid freshman at William McKinley High School, in Lima, Ohio. But her freshman year turns out to be something that she never expected it to be. They change her. But, not in a good way. OC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs that may be mentioned OR performed. All rights go to their respective owners. The only thing I own, so far, is Charlie.**

**RIP Cory Monteith /3**

**WARNING! Bullying and Language.**

**I'm really sorry, this chapter is super boring. But, if you still wanna read it, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. Remember R&R! **

* * *

**five**

The entire Glee club were sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Charlie was sitting with her arms folded across her chest, as everybody chitter-chatted around them. Since joining, Charlie had made friends with most of the people in the club. They were warm, friendly and, somewhat, accepting. She could still feel the slight hostility towards her for joining the Cheerios so soon after joining New Directions. Its the whole enemy camp leading her down the wrong path thing. They had nothing to worry about. Despite the recent changes she's made, Charlies allegiance was still to the Glee club. Plus, she was enjoying it. It was fun. So was the Cheerios, well, when Coach Sue wasn't yelling at them about how bad they were.

It took up a lot of energy. She's only been to a couple of practices so far, and she was exhausted. Also, after reading through her cheer-bible, she found that she had to go to the gym twice a week, go for a morning run three times a week and a evening run once a week. It was rigorous. She had to change her entire diet too. No more Cheetos for Charlie, she can tell you that. Between Glee and Cheerios practice, exercise and change in diet, Charlie had no energy. She couldn't even study Monday afternoon. After cheer practice and an evening run, all Charlie wanted to do was go to bed, which made her pretty sure she failed yesterdays Algebra test, and that was something she never done. Charlie has never gotten lower than a B+ in three years.

"Brittany," Charlie began, after glancing over to see scribbles written across Brittany's forearm. Brittany turned her head quickly to look at Charlie, rubbing her lips together. "What's that on your arm?"

"Oh, I have a test next period," Brittany informed her casually, after looking at the etchings on her skin. Charlie raised her eyebrows in shock.

"You can't do that," Charlie said shocked.

"Why not?"

"Because it's cheating," Charlie said. She was morally against all forms of cheating in a test or exam. "I had a test yesterday, but I did write the quadratic equation across my wrist and pretended it's a tattoo. You can get into a lot of trouble for that."

"Alright, New Directions," Will said, strutting into the room. Brittany had opened her mouth to speak, but stopped before it even began. Like a pirate DVD. "Big news. As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline came in second last year at nationals."

"The only good thing to come out of that lost weekend," Finn stated, before getting hit in the arm by Rachel. "Besides us getting back together."

"Well, the boosters at Carmel don't donate tens of thousands of dollars every year to come in second," Mr. Schue informed them. "So they fired Dustin Goolsby and they're having trouble finding a new coach. It seems that no-one wants to take on that pressure cooker."

"That means they're vulnerable," Tina stated.

"Yes, and if we work hard enough, we can beat them. Which is why I realize that, umm," Will paused for a moment. "I can't direct the musical this year."

"No, Mr. Schue, you can't cancel my musical," Rachel said, in utter shock "My New York dreams depend on it."

"I'm not canceling it. I'm just not directing it. My sole focus has to be in here. Nationals, Nationals, Nationals!" He began. "And it's not just me that's gonna have to focus harder this year. I've been too easy on you, so everyday after choir practice I am instituting a mandatory Booty Camp." Mr. Schue scribbled the words across the white board. "So that we can work on our dancing. Now, it's not for all of you. Just the people that I think need help. Like -"

"Finn," He said himself. He knew himself he wasn't a good dancer and needed help. It was the only way he could help them to win Nationals.

"How did you know?" Will asked, sarcastically. "And Puckerman, Hummel."

"I must protest."

"You kinda have one move, Kurt. It's like this sashay," Mike told him, demonstrating what he meant. "and it's super distracting."

"Other Hudson." Will said, and Charlie shrugged in agreement. She could do with some practice. She never was in a show choir group before. It's all new to her. "Jones."

"What? Hell to the nizzy - no." Mercedes protested.

"You told me once that you were Beyonce. You don't think she spends extra time in the dance studio?" Will asked her, rhetorically. Of course Beyonce spent extra time in the dance studio. It was Beyonce. "Mike Chang has offered to be my assistant and we start tomorrow and yes," Charlie only noticed that Puck was raising his hand. "Puckerman, it is mandatory."

"Mr. Schuester, would you mind if I dropped by for a little bit?" Blaine asked. "I really need to catch up with you guys."

"Okay, Mr. Schue, I'm glad that you're so concerned with our special-needs members, but what about me?" Rachel asked, and Charlie raised her eyebrows almost in disgust. She knew Rachel was a bit self-centered, but really? "Okay, who's gonna direct the musical?

"Ladies and gentleman, your co-musical directors. Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste." Mr. Schue said, introducing the football coach and the guidance councilor "Now, Ms. Pillsbury did such a good job helping me out with Rocky Horror last year that I knew she could handle the job."

"And I'm here to keep the football guys in line," Coach Beiste stated. _Haha good luck with that_ Charlie thought "and I've also talked them into playing the Jets."

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect to Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste, this is crazy," Rachel protested. "They have absolutely zero experience in directing a musical."

"Not true: In college I was in "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. I played the forum." Beiste stated, making Charlie furrow her eyebrows together.

"The teachers at this school are already overworked and unfortunately a lot of them agree with Sue that the arts are a waste of time." Will explained. "Besides, they are gonna have some help. I have decided to include a student director this year."

"Mr. Schue, I'm honored, but Barbra was forty when she directed herself in Yentl so it's just," Rachel said, as if it were an honour. He didn't choose her, did he? "It's too soon."

"I hate you," Brittany said in monotone.

"I tolerate you," Charlie gave her a toothy, extra cheesy grin, when she turned around to look between them.

"I was actually hoping that Artie would take the job." Will announced.

"Me?" He questioned. "I've developed my whole persona around conflict avoidance."

"Come on, Artie. You've made short films." Tina encouraged him "Directing is your dream. You can do it." _I agree with her. Artie seems like a good fit._ Charlie thought. She liked Artie. He was cool. And, as a joke, Charlie asked can she ride in his chair sometime and he agreed, genuinely. And the feeling was mutual. Artie liked Charlie. She was fun, even though she was a little shy. She knew how to joke around.

"I'm in."

"Alright. That's what I like to hear, buddy." Will said, happily and clapping. The rest of the club joined in.

* * *

Charlie stopped off at her locker after Glee practice to get her Algebra book. After closing the door, she saw that Danny was leaning against her neighboring lockers. He had a cute smile going on and was wearing his new McKinley High Letterman jacket. Charlie's eyes lit up. He never looked so hot. They had talked more over the past couple of days and more and more often he found himself 'running' into her in the hallway.

"Hi," Charlie said, pushing her tendrils behind her ear.

"Hey," Danny smiled at her.

"You know," Charlie began, turning to walk down the hall with Danny close by her side "You're going to be late if you're just gonna stand by my locker all day."

"And you're so concerned about that, because?" He asked.

"Because Coach Beiste will ring your neck if you get detention," Charlie said. She got advice from Santana the other day about how to talk to guys. She told her, always be a tiny bit flirty. It keeps them interested. "_And _you'll loose that pretty little Letterman jacket when she kicks you off the team."

"Good thing we're going the same way," Danny said, pulling his backpack higher up onto his shoulder. "Because, I've never seen you late for any class we have together, Hudson."

"That's because I'm a good girl," Charlie said, giving him a cheeky wink. _Oh God, that was too much! Stupid Charlie!_

"Does a good girl have any plans tonight?" Danny asked, looking down from his 5'10'' frame to her 5'6'' one. Charlie was taken a back. "Because, I was wondering if you might want to see a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure," Charlie finally managed to say. "It's sounds perfect."

"Cool," Danny smiled.

"Cool," Charlie repeated, without thinking and an awkward giggle escaped her mouth.

"I'll see you, tonight," Danny said, turning to walk in the opposite direction from her. "Pick you up at 7?"

"That's perfect," Charlie said, slightly shouting, as the distance between them increased. Charlie smiled wildly and turned around to walk towards Algebra. She never felt so happy. It was like a teenage chick-flick. The quiet girl gets her football stud crush. She felt like Sandy at the end of Grease when she and Danny were finally, and properly, together. Well, only after Sandy completely changed herself for Danny. It's no secret that Charlie had changed too. But, it was better. She was making friends and she was happy. She thought she was happy before, but, looking back, Charlie realized she was so lonely just having herself for company.

Just then, her eyes widened. She, _Charlotte Rose Hudson_, was going on a date with the most popular freshman in the school. And, even more scarily, it was her first date ever. She had no idea what to do. Danny and Donna dated for most of the eighth grade. She had no idea what to do, and he obviously did.

"Santana," Charlie called out to her friend, who was talking with another Cheerio, Megan, by the lockers. The Latino cheerleader turned around to see Charlie walking towards her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Santana asked, gesturing for Megan to leave.

"I need help," Charlie said, but paused for a moment. "Danny asked me out on a date-"

"Good for you," Santana told her. "At least one of the Hudson's is dating someone who doesn't look like a hobbit."

"But, I have no idea what to do," Charlie stated. "I've barely talked to guys, let alone went on dates."

"Well, you came to the right person, Hudson," Santana said, draping her arm over her protege's shoulders. "What is it you want to know?"

"Everything," Charlie stated. "What do I wear? How do I act? What if he tries to kiss me? I'm completely freaking out."

"Okay, first, try to make sentences, that just sounded like one big word," Santana told her. "And second, relax. Dates are no big deal?"

"Really?"

"Totally," Santana shrugged her shoulders. "It's the sex that makes everything a whole lot more-"

"Yeah, I'm not at the stage for sex yet," Charlie said, shrugging Santana's arm off her shoulder. "So, you can skip the whole mumbo-jumbo where you tell me to avoid sex until I'm at least 35 years old." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You're learning well, kid," Santana said with a nod to her head. "I won't advice against sex. It's very fun." She smiled, knowing it was making Charlie uncomfortable. She was even fifteen year. No way was she thinking about sex.

"Shut up," Charlie told her. "Please help me."

"How about Britt and I come around after school and we'll help you?" Santana offered.

"That would help me a lot, thank you," Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you then, Ms. Spitler will roast me if I'm late."

* * *

Finally making it to Algebra class, Charlie took her regular seat. Things were still buzzing, as were phones in peoples hands. Facebook. Twitter. Tumblr. That was the subject of yesterdays health class. The mental health of teenagers who are frozen to their phone screens looking for a juicy new social network update. Yes, Charlie could honestly say she does have a Facebook and Twitter account, but that doesn't mean she uses them that often. She is friends with girls who post every single detail of their lives there. Charlie didn't care about the 75% sale at Banana Republic or questions like 'What happens if you eat a watermelon seat? Will they continuously grow inside your stomach? That would be awesome because you'd never go hungry again.' Thanks for that, Britt.

"Make way, thighs of thunder has entered the room," Donna said, loud enough for everyone to hear, as Charlie took her seat. Ms. Spitler hadn't arrived for class yet, so the students were still huddled in different sections across the room. 'Oh's echoed through the room.

"Say what you want," Charlie said, turning to face her and shooting a cheeky smile. "Just know, words won't fix your face."

"I know that. But, money can," Donna stated. "Too bad for you, being less fortunate that rest of us and everything, can't afford to suck away all that fat."

"I'll respond to that," Charlie smiled, flipping her long ponytail off her shoulder. "After I finish my Big Mac."

"Danny is such a lucky guy, isn't he?" Donna asked, rhetorically.

"Well, he gets to go on a date tonight with a nice, friendly Cheerio and Glee Club member," Charlie began, "Instead of wasting his time still dating a shallow, heinous bully, whose only friend got suspended for making out two teachers and the janitor." Her tone sarcastic. "He hit the jackpot with you, didn't he?"

"Alright, class, seats," Ms. Spitler said, entering the classroom. Charlie gave Donna a glance at the corner of her eye before turning around again. Donna was glaring at her. _If looks could kill, _Charlie thought. "I'm sorry, I took so long, I was getting your tests from my car." She began to walk around the class, handing the sheets of paper to ever other student. She got to Charlie and gently put her test down in front of her. Charlie looked down at her 95%. To be honest, Charlie had never gotten below a B+ in her life. Her lowest GPA was at 3.5 in the sixth grade. Now a days it was more like 3.9, borderline 4.0. Near perfect.


End file.
